Pokemon mystery dungeon:The untold story of John
by Loutheman13
Summary: What would you do if you had a chance to live your life fully? Would you take it? We tell a story of a 17 year old kid who has a shot of leaving his old life behind and start a new one as a whole new person.
1. Prolog

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Untold Story Of John

By Loutheman

Prolog

It was dark and damp at the town where a group of beings were huddled.

"Did you see that?" said one of them standing in the front, pointing to the dark expanse above them. As the others turn to where he had pointed, there were murmurs of worry as they all turned to the sky and saw it. A bright flash of light and a flaming object spewing from it. The object began to travel to the ground in an erratic manner.

"It's happening sooner than we thought." said the one who pointed out the flash, "At this rate, it will begin a month earlier.". This brought a wave of panic onto the group as one spoke out

"But that means that "The One" wont be able to save us in time!". The leader, still looking into the sky looked back to the crowd and simply said with a solemn face, "Then we will have to resort to the second plan.". These words silenced the crowd, in a mixture of fear and surprise. One voice piped up "But sir,Remember what happened last-"

"Of course I do!" the leader replied with a growl, "I remember what happened the last time we did this, and I know the same thing will happen again if we fail, even worse this time lost a brother that day, and I promise to never let that happen again. We will have to work with what we will get and hope for the best, because i'll never lose him again!". The crowd was silent once more, until one voice broke the silence.

"Sir? What if he doesn't want to come back? What if we lose him again? What then?" The leader looked back at the sky longingly then said over to the whole crowd "What choice do we have? Its either this or we won't make it out alive.".

After a pause the leader then said "It is time then, to set plan b in motion. Lets hope that this will work.". And with that, the leader walked away. "Are we going to die?" one whimpered in the crowd which began to break up. "No little guy, "The One" will come back and save us all".

The crowd at this point is almost gone except for two elders. "Do you really think this will work? I mean bringing him back" said one as the other one replied "He has never let us down before. Why worry now." to which the other replied "I worry because we will die if he fails. This, my good friend, is the last chance we have.".

After the two left, the area was silence except for the night ambiance. Another flash in the sky lighted the town and lighted some other feeling that others have been repressing. Helplessness.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey whats up fn fic bros? if you havent alredy guessed im going to update this story every monday every week, unless you think some other plan is better. im doing dis this way so that i have time to write each chapter, and so that a ther wont be problems if i cant write for some reason so that i have backup. well with dat said. plz read and comment on my work. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

John was sitting in his room as he did mostly these days. He would normally be outside and enjoying the sunlight that would be coming through his windows, but mother nature decided rain would be better weather right now.

John is 17 years old about to go into 18 and is not sure how he feels about that. Becoming 18 did not really appeal to John as it only meant more choices. John hated choices almost as much as he hated his family, which he hated with a vengeance.

John's parents had never touched John but they had ignored him, treating him like he never existed. They had only thought of themselves to the point that John had to rely on his friend Samuel's family for the things he needed such as food and such. There were points where Samuel's family would give John enough to live in the wild for weeks at times, and it wasn't until recently that he figured out it was because of the pain Samuel's parents felt for never finding him.

Samuel disappeared A long time ago when he disappeared from his house without a trace. When police did a investigation, all they could say was that he simply poofed into thin air. Around Samuel's disappearance John's parents just plain erased John from their minds. That's when around a week later John went to them for help and ever since then John's life has been easier with the help of Samuel's parents, who saw John as a new son, and at one time John overheard them thinking about adopting him, but unable to since John was not an orphan, even though he considered himself one, and then being adopted would be another choice which John hates making.

John hated choices because there was always a wrong choice which he seemed to pick a lot. Like what color shirt to wear or if to bring a umbrella outside. The one choice that John made has haunted him ever since it had veered it ugly head. A week before Samuels official disappearance, he had invited John on a camping trip for a week, which John, now regretfully, turned down. Samuel had gone missing three days into the trip after heading into the woods and never coming back out. It still sits in John's mind whether if i'm going camping would've made any difference in Samuel disappearing. The more he thought about it the more John just wanted to start screaming and throw things.

But still, John sits on his computer doing nothing in particular, except looking at pokemon. John was never into pokemon, Samuel was the one who got him hooked in to the whole thing and even then John would never be a pokemon nerd as much as Samuel was. Samuel lived, breathed, ate, and pooped pokemon. John got more into it after Samuel went off the face of the earth as John wanted to understand what Samuel loved so much about this fad of small creatures fighting each other. John never really saw the purpose or fun of it but he looked anyways.

Sometimes John wishes he could call Samuel and figure out the biggest reason why pokemon was so popular, and just to talk to the one person who understood him the most. One afternoon back when Samuel was around, he and John took a pokemon personality test to see what one they were, Samuel turned out to be most akin to a charmander, ironically one of his favorite.

I however got a real strange one, a Eevee. When John looked up what a eevee was, he was greeted with a semi normal looking brown fox like animal. It was able to change, or "evolve", into one of many forms of it by magic stones, which anoyed John with more choices, but Samuel told him that it could stay normal and that it was still a great pokemon. Afterwards He and Samuel had some pizza that Samuel's mother had cooked up and then they played monopoly while eating some cookies.

John misses doing so many things with Samuel and wishes that he could connect more with what Samuel but little does he know that he would soon become part of what Samuel loved so. Soon John would be embarking on the ride of and for his life.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey whats up people? here is this weeks update on PMD TUSOJ. at this pont im up to 10 chapters and going strong! so sit abck relax and say your opinio if you have one. peace!

Chapter 2

So John decided to do something today instead of just sitting around, and besides, John felt strangely scared of something, only not sure of what. John left his room and headed down the stairs only to meet the smell of fresh beef. John's parents had decided to cook a wonderful lunch, only omitting the correct amount for three dinners and only cooked for two.

Sometimes John wanted to just run away from home because it was like he never existed at all and even sometime his parents purposely forgot he did. After smelling food for a short while, John went to the front door and went out, only with the cloths on his back, a pair of good shoes provied by Samuel's father, a phone that used to belong to Samuel, A wallet with some cash in it, and nothing more.

John looked out into the rainy gloom, wondering whether he should grab an umbrella, but decided not because personally he doesn't care about getting wet. After taking some slow steps out into the rain John began to haul it to the woods, which he loved so dearly. These woods were the only place John felt like a real person. John never really explored the woods near his house until after Samuel went on his camping trip, hoping to get the same experience, which failed. Ever since Samuel was gone, John began to explore more and more of these woods which were much bigger that the eye saw.

John began to find many amazing things, such as huge bird nests and trees that have fallen in such a amazing manner. As John began to enter the mouth of the woods, he saw something that made him yelp. It was a lizard, which in these woods were not that uncommon, but this one was strange as it was a deep bright reddish orange, just like, as it dawned upon him, Samuel's favorite pokemon. John was almost certain that Samuel is showing him a sign of something to come, or he knows that John is thinking about him.

The red lizard was stuck in John's mind for a good half hour while he was making his rounds in the woods. "Could it mean something?" John was saying to himself as he truged through the mud that was beginning to form from the rain storm. John had been around these woods so much that he knows nearly every animal that resided in it, and never before has he seen a red lizard, especially the same exact color as a charmander.

Although John sees this as strange, John knows he has seen crazier, because lizards can be red. One time John was swimming in a small pond he found when he thought he saw a purple snake, but upon closer look it was just a black snake, but John was sure the snake was a very prominent purple. There were many other times lately where John though certain animals looked like pokemon, but John only pointed this to him missing Samuel so badly his mind is trying to make him remember what Samuel loved, therefore making John insane.

John was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the area dryness with no rain in it until he was standing right in it. John looked up in confusion until he saw that one cloud was missing around the dry area, letting in warming sunlight.

John began to lay down and close his eyes, wanting to sleep for a million years with everything hanging over his head, making him feel like a million pounds heavy. "Sometimes I wish I was somewhere else where people cared and friends aren't gone." John said to no one in particular. John had wondered if it's possible to live in a dream, just go to sleep and never wake up, just being in the perfect place in which he had parents that cared about him, no worries about everyday problems such as death or disappearances, and just plain happiness all around. Sometimes John thinks he lives in a bad dream, and everything will be better when he wakes up, but so far all attempts to wake up have failed, so John assumes someone in the "real" has to wake him up.

John pushes all this from his mind and begins to drift into sleep, but as he is about to go into the limbo that is sleep, he sees one last image, Samuel's face, smiling at John.

Suddenly John woke up. He checked the time, showing that he had been asleep for about 3 hours. Looking up, John notices that the clouds have gone over his spot and it is eerily silent.

John began to slowly look around and notice that it had stopped raining, and the forest was completely silent. Then it dawned upon John at the last moment possible about how John had woken up. A loud crack had awaken him. A loud crack, clouds, no rain. All this came to John and as he was uttering "Lightning Storm" one struck down directly at John and exploded John's world.

All John could see was random strobes of colors and hear nothing but the whine of static and screams so high pitched it was killing John and he could do nothing as he felt himself drifting away on pain and nothingness.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey whats up people, hope your having a great vacation! lets get on with this great stpry (lol). Comment rewiw and all dat nonsence! Enjoy

Chapter 3

Darkness was all around John, as he came back to waking. His body was riveted with heat and pain. And there was another sensation, but John was so disorientated that he could not figure out what it was. John tryed to open his eyes but they stayed shut to no avail. After what seemed like a lifetime, he began to hear voices, but he was in too much shock and pain to tell what was being said. Then suddenly the world seemed to drop from under John. John began to feel a sensation he never felt before. And then it hit him, what was said that John could not hear at first. "Drop him". John was falling, and while he didn't know how he got here he knew he had to do something or else face a painful end. John began to test his arms and at that point he could tell something was wrong. His arms were moving around in jerky motions, but if that is because of the shock or something John could not tell as his eyes were still refusing to open. After spreading out his arms and legs as best as his shocked body could, John began to slow himself down, but then John realized it would never be enough. John had remembered that you need a parachute so survive a fall like this, and even then the landings were hard. John refused to believe that he was going to die and kept on making a human parachute. This went on for a while before John sensed that he was about to hit the ground, which surprised him that he could tell that, and then came the impact. John was surprised at how soft the landing was, considering that he had just fallen 10,000 feet without a parachute, as it only felt as bad as when he fell from one of the tall trees in his woods. Having said that though, it still hurt like a bitch. John felt all the wind knocked out from inside him. As John lied there in pain, he wondered how he was still alive. He had just been struck directly by lightning and thrown to the ground at a extremely high height from what he could tell. After a minute John tried to sit himself up but then he sensed that something was terribly wrong. His arms and legs were moving, but only in a certain way. Also it felt like John had fallen on a stick or something because something was poking him from finally setting himself up, John tried once more to open his glued eyes and he open them with ease. John was wondering why he still say black until he heard noises and knew it was nighttime. As his eyes adjusted to the growing darkness, John thought to himself "What happened?" and "Where am I?". John began to notice that most of the pain has ebbed away from his body, a strange feat that scared him as that normally never happens. John began to move his other body parts as they felt as they were covered in rust, as he began to notice the landscape. The area where John had fallen seemed to be a groove like area with a small pond, which he noted look just like the one at home, and a small area near the middle, where he sat at the moment, with small plant life strewn about the area. John was about to look more when he realized he hasn't looked at himself at all during this whole event, which he figured he should to see what is broken or not. As John looked down at herself, nothing would prepare him for what he was about to see. John was frozen as he scanned his body, and saw how it wasn't his body that he has known for so long. John's body, from what he could see and tell, was covered in a thick brown fur, going all the way to his hands and feet, or in this case paws, and as he looked over himself he noted that his ears were larger and more pointed than normal. As he looked behind him he saw that there was no stick poking his behind, it was a thick brown tail. All throughout this John is scared out of his mind wondering what is going on. He begins, or at least attempts, to walk over to the pond , which he struggles with as walking with his new body wanting to move only a certain way, and peers into the reflective water, and staring back at him is not his face, but the face of a creature with long ears, large eyes, and a small nose. John is taken back by this and falls backwards, landing on his tail with such force it causes him to jump again. John falls on his back and is wracked with fear saying over and over "What's going on!". Then a huge thought entered John's mind "What am I?". With this in mind, John went back over to the pond, a little bit more steady than before, and looked once more at himself. John knew he had seen his face somewhere before, but with his mind being so jumbled he just swung the water in frustration until he realized something about himself, the tail. He examined it more closely in the water and he realized where he had seen it. A while back he was looking a similar thing when Samuel was talking about how much he though its tail was cute but not as cool as his charmander's. Then it hit John like a ton of bricks. That creature, no, pokemon he was looking at was him. John was an Eevee.


	5. Chapter 4

Ello bros! nutter update on the story. I was imformed by a freind when i showed him my prolog chapter of this that it sucked, and i sorta agree with him. I suck at writing but i wanna at leist finish up this stuff before i throw in the towel, you know? Ive kinda slowed down in makeing progress on chapters (i was on chapter 10 bout 2-3 weeks ago and now im still on chapter 10.). Dont worry folks, il make sure i finnish this thing with some dignity! So sit back relax, pop some corn and enjoy and comment and stuff.C ya next week!

Chapter 4

John opened his eyes and found it was snowing, and he was inside a house. He quickly realized that he was in Samuel's house and it was Christmas. He barely had any time to react when Samuel and his parents came rushing down the stairs. John was so happy to see Samuel, until he realized that that meant Samuel came home. "How did you get home?" John asked Samuel to which he replied "John, I never left.". John was about to question this until Samuel's parents started handing out presents. John had never gotten birthday presents except by some family who were gone now and he was so excited to be able to open gifts for him. John was confused when he saw two large gift piles, one for Samuel, and one for John. John began to ask Samuel's parents why so many gifts for him, to which they replied they wanted to make his Christmas special. John did not deny this and began to open, and then realize something was wrong, because in every present was the same thing. Eevee plushies. I look at what Samuel is unwrapping and its Eevee plushies after Eevee plushies. I begin to look at Samuel's parents with a strange look until the ceiling starts creaking. A second later the roof begins to cave in as Eevee plushes begin to fall from the sky, and it begins to snow Eevee plushies. John kept trying to run over to Samuel but he kept getting getting farther and farther away. As John became overpowered by the stuffed pokemon, the last thing he heard was screeching.

John then woke up. As he woke up he looked around still clearing his mind of that dream. Its not to say John never had dream of him and Samuel, exept they are usely reasonable and realistic. The last one just scared John completely. John then relized that he was still in the grove area where he was last night but now it was daytime and light was streaming into the grassy area. John took another look at himself and saw he was still an Eevee, and sighed. "What to do now?" John said to himself , with no idea what to do next. Untill he had an idea, John was going to explore the little grove area and try to practes moving in his new body, which he had far to go with mastering the movements. For the next hour or so John pranced and jumped about, beginning to feel more livly by the moment, when he also felt no more pain from yesterday. It was strange for John to be from near death pain to normal in just what seemed like one or two days.

But John dismissed this as more intrtesting things about the new him began to pop up. For one, he felt more lively then he did as a human, more willing to run farther and faster. Also, John relized he could sense things better that ever too, which he relized he trested out when he was falling. After about an hour of decovering the new things about himself, he began to grow hungry and was worried until he relized he could problably just eat the grass. John strangly enjoyed eating the lush grass around the grove and after filling himself on it he layed down to rest and think. John figured he had good enough control of his body to be able to get up and go without much difficultys, but the question was to where he would go. He had no idea what was nearby or where the heck he wwas anyways. For all John knew, he was just in some unexplored area in his woods and he would find his home soon. "But if that were the case" John thought "what would I do with my self or whow would people react?". So many questions and it was getting hard to think with all that's happened recently. John finally decided that he would just go off into one direction and hope for the best. He took one last drink from the small pond and headed off. John began to realize that the area he was heading to was a very thick jungle, which John would of tried to avoid but with the body of a Eevee the area was easy to navigate. John pushed forwards for many hours taking in the amazing sights of this jungle. The flowers and fresh air were rejuvenating on John's mind as he pranced across the floor with his head held high. After a while John laid down to rest when overhead he heard two voices. John then quickly found a small hiding spot and began to realize the sound was just above the trees. Perking up his ears, John began to listen to the conversation. "WHY DID YOU DROP HIM YOU MORON!" yelled one voice to which another respond "He just fell!."

"I don't believe that bull! You had to of lost grip of him"

"No! the wind ripped him away from me. What's so important about that pokemon anyways?"

""That pokemon" was needed somewhere. The request for him was somewhere high in the importance system and we were expected to get him and drop him off. But now since you so stupidly dropped him, may I add that it was from a height that probably would killed him, and now he could be anywhere. It will be our heads if we can't find him soon!"

This struck John as strange. Why would someone need him? If anything, John could tell that he was the "pokemon" that was dropped. But where why and how he was needed only time would tell. John decided against revealing himself to the two above him, as he doesn't want anything to do with the two figures above him, as they seemed rash. After a while, The two figures went the direct spot where John fell. John left his hiding spot and began to get back on the journey. John hid multiple times as the figure would search the area. This happened until around night John heard them say "It useless. He is probably dead and was taken away by the wildlife or something. Either way, we failed and we have to answer the call. Lets go.".

And with that they left and John decided to call it a night too. John laid himself down and curled himself up and recapped the day to himself. As he traveled, he noticed small changes to the area. The forest was beginning to turn more into plains and he has not so far seen any signs of life. The only lead he had was the two that were trying to find him, and he had let them go because John sensed that they were up to something, but he wasn't sure. All John wanted to do was find someone who could explain what was happening to him and what he could do about it. Although he feels great, John knew he did not belong here and he had to get home, even if that meant going back to his "parents", but John felt like he had no choice. And one of the biggest thoughts in John's head what who or what did this to John knew that question could not be answered at the moment. "Tomaro" John said to himself, as he faded into nothingness once again.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey whast up peeps! Hows you summer going? ive been trying to work on this but no dice :(. i got time but thats starten to run out. so enjoy this chapter and do all commenting stuff because you are cool. C ya!

-Chapter 5

"Hey Frank look!"

"What Ralph?"

"We got an Eevee here!"

"God damn! How strong does he look?"

"Looks like he has never fought a day in his life! He is just sitten there sleeping the day away!"

"Come on then, let get him"

John was up as soon as he heard the two in the bushes. He stood prepared for what would soon come out of the bushes, only to freeze up. What came out of the bushes. No normal person would of expected the two birds, which John instantly connected as pidgey, to come rushing out. "How is this possible?" John said out loud as the pidgeys began to circle around John.

"You're a weak one." Said Ralph

"Your dead meat!" added Frank

Just then Ralph charged at John and John then did something unbelievable. He swung at Ralph with his paw and connected with a hard blow. There was a bright flash of light and then Ralph was shot into the tree with the power of Johns blow. Open mouthed, Frank simply said "What…the… Who are you?" in such a low tone it was almost inaudible. Ralph began to fall back down from the trees screeming "Run Frank! Just fricking run!" as they both shot out of the area. All this time John was frozen, only staring at his paw which he had hit Ralph with blankly.

"How?" is all John could say. All that John could think of is how the heck he had hit Ralph so hard as to latterly knock him sky high, and it wasent even like John had tried. He knew you needed to be strong to be able to knock a pidgey up like that. He knew that he had hurt Ralph because of how scared he was and how quick Ralph and Frank ran away. Then John wonder how he had know the pidgeys name, but then he remembered he heard them talking so he dismissed it until he analized it again. Heard them talking… Talking… pidgey. Suddenly John was scared because he just realized he could understand pokemon. Although this unnerved John, he let it go after a while, Considering that he is a Eevee and he just uber-punched a pidgey without trying. To reforce this, John swung at a small plant, which then ripped itself out of the ground and splattered itself on a nearby tree. John was more and more intrigued by this but desided against further tests because it was day and there was more time for travel. He ate a breakfast of greens and then headed off to the unknown.

"I have a bad feeling about all this" said the leader as he sat looking at the ground, poking it every now and then.

Don't worry sir, we have the two best couriers on the job and he will get here safe and sound. We have nothing to dought." Replyed the second im command.

Just then two dranites landed outside, solem faces odvious. As they enteded the building, the leader knew something bad was happening.

"Who are you two?" said the leader.

"We are, umm, the team of couriers sent out to recive the package know as a Eevee." They both said in unison.

"Im Drake, and this here is Mano."

"Well" said the leader faintly "Where is he?".

"You see, umm, that's the problem. We, umm, kinda don't have him." Said Mano.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for!" he said with furiousness "Go and grab him at once. We have no time for silly games!"

"That's also a problem." Said Drake "We got him, but we sorta, umm, droped him."

"What…" is all that the leader and second in command.

"The weather was stormy when we brought him back. More stormy than when we went to go get him. The wind was violent and it ripped out of Mano's hands" said Drake "We tried to look for him but we assumed he died on impact, plus the weather was getting worse, so we had to leave soon anyways".

The silence was almost tangable. All the leader did was stare blankly and say "So, you dropped him, and then left him?"

"Yes." Replyed Mano

"So why are you standing here insted of getting that Eevee!" Shouted the leader.

"Well, umm that is another thing…" said Mano "With the weather acting like it was, me and Drake had little to no time to get out of there before al hell broke loose up in the air. While nothing touched the ground, It was severe up in the clouds. We attepted to head back here as soon as possible but we got blow around half the world. Simply put, we passed over a lot of area while being thrashed around."

The leader simply said "Wait… that means."

"Yes" Drake stated "We would never be able to lead you back to where last two nights ago because we were thrown off course."

The leader simply sat for a moment, then turned to his head to his second in command and said "Al… I wish to be alone"

"Yes Phil" replied Al, escorting Drake and Mano out into the town.

Just as Al lead the two couriers out, he heard a loud scream come from the building behind him. All Al did was keep on walking away, wondering what they would do now that "The One" was never going to come. All Al knew was that something had to be done. So after escorting Drake and Mano to the edge of town, Al desided to notify the other comunitys of a Eevee that was needed to be found immeditly. A short while later, Al recived news that while everyone would try to keep an eye of him but they need more that just that to spot him. This was a fact that had never crossed Al's mind, as he knew nothing more about "The One" other than he was an Eevee and he saved this world. This stuck him as odd, but he assumed that Phil knew all about this Eevee, but he never has told anyone, not even Al. So all Al replyed to the searchers "Just find me and Eevee and we'll work from there." The wailing began to die down so Al simply headed back to Phil to tell him what he was doing to fix this, or trying to fix this. Exept Al knew it was either "The One" came to them or nothing at all.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey people i made a mistake on my last entry so pleas eignore it. anyways heres the enxt chapter of this stuff. sorry if you think it sucks, cuz it probably does. i just want to get this voer with adn not let it hang around. peace!

Chapter 6

John sensed something coming up the direction he was heading. He could tell there was a large population up ahead by the smells he smelt. John saw this as a mixed basket, as it could just be random smells, or a group of people who would kill him. John needed to rest after his day of running throughout the wooded area, heading in the same general area, trying to find where out what lies beyond. After some consideration, John decided to keep on heading towards the smells, figuring if any troubled him he could deal with it. All throughout his journey to here, John had been testing his abilities, and has found out he was quite a powerful little guy. So John began to run full force to get close to his destination. Half and hour later, John saw one of the most epic sights he had ever seen. It was a city, but what got John even more is how similar it was to his citys back at home. Yea sure, there aren't any cars or planes, but it still had the largeness that most cities should have. John began to head out of the woods which suddenly stopped before a large plane like area around the city, until he thought about how he would look. Yes he did look like an Eevee, but John knew nothing about the pokemon world, his only contact with pokemon being himself and the two piggys he encountered earlier today. Also he was very dirty from never cleaning himself. John knew how to keep clean as a human, but a Eevee was a whole new story, and challenge. He had tried bathing in streams but that never really helped. He then, regretfully, tried what he had seen cats do. Lets just say that John won't ever want to try that again. After much thought and consideration, John simply decided to just go in as is. He figured he could deal with the boo's and cat John entered, the city assalted his sences. From a distance it was impossible to tell the amount of pokemon living here, but as John found out, this is not such a small place. As John approached, he was surprised at how he was received. He was ignored. "Just like before." John chuckeled, figuring that this was not as different than his parents. John started to walk with the large group of people, trying to figure out why he had desided to come to this city. As John walked with his group, he began to see how this city was so much like human citys. Gangs, homeless, corruption, and so much more. But if there was one thing John noticed that he saw as a vast improvement, it is that everything was clean and if you care enough, you could virtuly see all the bad things disappear. That was something John had learned about pokemon. If they work together, stuff gets done. After a while, John broke from the group, who were simply tourests looking around, and desided to explore more on his own. "First things first. Let get a map and find out where we are." He said to himself before stoping himself. Already 2 days as an Eevee and he talking to himself. He would be more scared of it if he had not had the tendency to do it back when his parents would ignore him and Samuel's family were not avalible. Its funny how much fun you can have talking to yourself. You can have some of the funnest conversations with yourself. As John thought about this, he began to walk around this jungle of a city. A few things he noted in his mind: 1. Not a human in sight. Well not to unuseual as he assumes he is somewhere where humans never existed

2. The inhabitants of this city are a mix of many pokemon, some even duplicates. Only exceptions I noted were legendaries (go figure), Eevee's (Would of thought there would be at least one more of my kind. Probably why everyone is throwing me looks. Or maybe just because of how dirty I am.), and only a few "starters" although that could be just reinforcing that they are rare.

3. There seems to be no prominent protection force. Maybe hidden police?

4. If it exists, there is a shop of it in the city. Make side note to visit a grooming station or something soon. I might be scaring people, thinking that im ravid. That brings up a point. Are there such things as ravid pokemon? Il have to look that up at library I found… maybe.

5. Money is a mixed issue here. While there is a form of global currency, people here are willing to give you things for free, if you are a friend or famous figure. Most shops here are using this system of free items to friends as currency. System seems to make city better with less poverty. If only I knew someone.

like rumor has gotten around that the worlds going to end. Kinda stupid if you ask me, but it brings up my next note.

7. "The One". Ive heard that name so many times its driving me nuts. Acording to what iv eheard of and asked, "The One" was an all powerfull being who saved the world we know of time after time. This was getting connected to this rumor of the world ending. Honestly "The One" sounds like a fraud and I would wanto to ask some very serous questions if I were to meet him. Like how's it feel to be a fake? Honestly Id slap him, casuing so much debate over himself, and being a object of mystery. A mystery alright. Nobody knows anything about "The One", being strange for someone who has saved the entire pokemon world more than once. It is so bad no one knows what pokemon he even is, that is, if he even is a pokemon. Pokemon have debated what "The One" realy is, and I have n mostly tuned them out, only hearing little bits, like him being a legendary or something simple like a Magickarp. The only time I ever lisoned in was when someone suggested that "The One" was in fact and Eevee. It almost made me think of myself, about having to hide a double life, concealing one of them to never see the light of day. I hope one day I could ask "The One" about these kind of things, but I highly dought that. In all, "The One" is a big person here. I bet he could buy this whole city with how famous he is. Maybe one day il be able to find out. Until then.

End notes:

John had grown tired over the many hours he had spent researching the city and what made it tick, so all John could do was find an ally and try to hide himself from view as best as possible. John was cold, wet, and dirty, but John began to think maybe this is what he wanted, to live freer than he could with his family. Sure, he was dirty and had no real home, but he though to himself that it gets better, and if anything, it was a start.

John then said his goodnights to Samuel and all others he cared about, hoping they knew that he could not of gotten this far without them. And like that, John was out like a light, as another flash lighted up the sky.


	8. Chapter 7

Hows everyone going? ive been trying to work on this story more but so far a brick wall. but for the fans (who i know dont exist) i will atempt to finish like i said before, so sit ack relax and enjoy

Chapter 7

John awoke to the noise of rustling, he quickly noted of a small group of pokemon sitting around a small table, simply having a normal conversation. This prompted John to simply get up. John though was surprised, as he stood up and yet no one, not even a pokemon staring right at him, noticed or acknowledged him. "Hello?" Said John quietly, slowly approaching the group. Still not a single answer. So John took a risk and taped one of the pokemon on the shoulder, which prompted it to swing around at John and yell "Hey why are you sneakin up on me like that! At least say something next time!" as he swung back around. "But I did" replied John, simply walking away, thinking how they had not noticed him. But John quickly forgot this as he had a much bigger problem. He needed to get himself cleaned up, as he was beginning to attract unwanted attention. The only problem with this is nobody knew him enough to let him get clean for free and he had no money. Any attempt to talk with anyone resulted in them either walking away slowly or calling for help. Apparently being dirty also means you are insane or something. John grew tired from all the people looking at him funny that he simply just crashed and laid in the street, although in the distance he noticed something as time went on. There was a Rattata simply walking along the streets, wearing formal wear John noted,still weirded out by the fact that pokemon wear cloths, but it wasn't the rattata that caught Johns attention, it was the Charizard flying around above him. The Charizard was beginning to slow descend upon the rattata, and soon he noticed The charizard and began to run, which prompted the Charizard to descend faster and lower. John knew something was about to happen and began to rise, not sure of what to do next. He did not have to even move anywhere because the rattata ran straight into John, losing his balance and falling on the ground. The Charizard began to make a B line towards the two and began to open his mouth. John did the unthinkable, and jumped in front of the rattata, prepared to defend him, when he realized it would be too late, as he saw the flameing gushing at him. Then something strange happened. Time slowed down for John, as he saw the flames an inch from his face. John closed his eyes and then he was engulfed. John felt a warm sensation all around him, and when he opened his eyes, he saw he was in the center of the inferno. As he looked behind himself, he saw that all the flames were passing around the rattata. He looked forwards again and embraced the flame, as it tried to cut and chip and maim and hurt him, but he was bigger than the flame. He could never fall to the flames as his failure would be the death of another, and then suddenly John felt it. He was untouchable, by flame or fists. From heven to hell he was feared, all because he gave his life to save another, without any reason. John had felt this way before when he was normal, as years of his parents and depression caved in on him. It was at that point where John relized that he could do so much more that any one said. It was that feeling back then that John felt now. As the flames licked past, heating up John, igniting the fire inside, he jumped and with perfect precision, headbutted the Charzard. The Charzard was thrown away into the air bouncing along the buildings before crupling into a heap on the ground.

It was at this point that other pokemon were watching what had just happened, and as others began to drag away the unconscious Charizard away. John had just collapsed to the ground, feeling exhausted but strangely unharmed, when the Rattata raised up his head and looked at John and said "You… You saved me.".

"Yea… I guess I did" was all that John could say.

"But…why?"

"I don't know." Was all John could say, as he had no reason for jumping in front of him.

"Well I'm not sure how to say this but…" The rattata started to reply, but then more pokemon rushed on the scene and began to ask the rattata questions.

"How are you ?" one pokemon asked

"Are you hurt?"

"Why would a Charizard want you killed?"

"Who is this Eevee who protected you?"

"How the hell did he take a blast like that and still stand!"

All James did was sit there frozen faced, staring at John. John could see that James was overwhelmed at the moment. All John did was nod his head and try to walk away, wanting not to add to James list of things to deal with when suddenly,

"Hey that Eevee getting away!"

"Someone stop him!"

"He needs medical help, just look at him!"

It was all John could do to try to hobble away but somehow someone had tackled him. He knew he could break away from whoever was on him be he decided he was going to need all the help he could get. Something was wrong with John, and he wanted to find out before it was too late.


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry this one was late. lost track and forgot to post it. this story will be ending soon, and i eman that like the end of the whole storyline is coming to a near end. thought you might want to know that. so sit back relax and enjoy!

Chapter 8

John was falling again, like he did when he first entered this world, except everything was flashing black and white, and John could not handle it any more. Too much. Then he saw the bright lights and realized he had woken up. He was laying on a bed, with many beeping machines around him. He then realized that he was in a hospital. He looked around, noticing how clean and sterile everything was. His eyes then landed upon a pokemon at the side of the bed. He was confused until he figured out he was the rattata he saved. It was James.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with a worried face.

"I'm fine, I guess." John replied awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" James replied

"Where am I" John said looking around the room.

"Well you would be at the Jedsoil city Pokecenter."

"Well why am I here?" John asked.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday with the Charizard!" replied James with worry

"Yea, I jumped in front of you. What's the problem?" John replied, starting to get confused

James looked at John and said "The problem is that you took a full blast of fire hot enough to toast the biggest pokemon to a crisp, directly and you walk away unscaved. That's the problem".

This stunned John. Before he could reply James continued. "On top of that you one hit KO'd one of the many criminals in this area. But lucky for you I have a theory."

John just continued to stare open jawed at James. Then James asked with a smile "Where do you train yourself Eevee?"

"Train?" John asked, becoming more confused.

"Where did you become strong enough to take a blow like that?" James said with a smile.

"Well actually I have never…"

Just then a Chancy burst in through the door saying "Oh good you're awake!"

After she settled herself down she simply stated "I am nurse Joyce and I am your nurse during your stay with us!" with a joyful tone.

"Oh good." James said "I must ask though. Was the record problem ever fixed?"

"Yes that was taken care of" Joyce replied. "It was strange that we could not find any records of this Eevee anywhere, so we just decided to just make some temporary documents until permanent ones could go into the system.".

"Could we have his papers?" James asked

"Of course ! It would be my pleasure!" Joyce exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

"I want to know your level." James said as he turned back to John.

"My level of skill?" John replied

"Your level of skill is basically is how powerful you are. Pokemon around here call it "level" for short"

"You can track level?" John threw out, who has since gave up trying to understand anything anymore.

"Yes. It is in the blood or something."

After a moment, James said "Well, this is awkward. You save my life but I don't even know your name. You have a name right?"

"Umm, yes. My name is John"

"Hmm that name. Ive heard that from somewhere… no that can't be". Said James, muttering to himself.

"Well I assume you already know my name is James."

"Yes, I heard it when they were asking you questions" John replied

John then said "Even though it is none of my business, what was up about that whole situation anyways, between you and that Charizard?"

James looked at the ceiling and started with "The Charizard name was Xix"

"Xix?" John questioned

"You have never heard from him?"

"No, I, umm, am not from around here."

"Well you should've heard of him anyways. He is one of the many well known criminals in the world. He was so hard to catch because of how powerful he was. That is until he met you."

John shuddered at that thought before James continued "Well anyways, I should also tell you who I exactly am. I am James the 2nd, overseer of the city of Jedsoil"

This nearly caused John to nearly fall over. He had saved a important figure, which made him feel much better about himself.

James, after taking a moment to let John take in what he just said, continued

"Yes, it must be strange for you to be sitting in a room with a pokemon that is famous" to this John nodded "but I assure you I don't plan on kicking you out of the city."

"Why would you think of doing that?" John asked.

"Because when you jumped in to save me, people thought you were going to do harm to me. They believed you were working with Xix.

"Why was he after you anyways?"

"Personal stuff" was all that James replied.

A second later, Joyce bursted back into the room.

"I have his papers here " Joyce said with cheer

"Thank you very much Joyce. Could you read me his level?" James asked Joyce

Joyce opened the portfolio and said "Of course!"

After a minute nurse Joyce said "Ok! According to these test, and we double checked this, this Eevee here is a level 1. "

The room went deadly silent. John could speak for he was as surprised as James was.

James seemed to have frozen. "Did you say 1?"

Joyce replied "Yes sir! We double checked to make sure ourselves. We don't usually get level 1's around here."

All James could say was "Thank you, Joyce."

Nurse Joyce could sense the confusion of James so all she said was "Just let me know if you need anything, ok?".

"Yes… I will." James slowly replied.

As Joyce left the room, James turned to John.

John could not hide the surprise from his face.

"How?" is all James could say.

John simply responded "How what?"

"How is it possible for a Level 1 Eevee, and a Eevee at that, to take a attack from a level 70+ and not have a single scratch to show the tale, and then be able to headbutt him and KO him with one hit. I passed it off as luck and when I assumed you trained somewhere, but now… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" James replied with anger.

After a long pause,all John could say "I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know who I am."

James seemed to be more shocked than John was.

John then continued, figuring theres no sense in holding back anything "In fact, im not sure I am a pokemon at all"

This broke James out of his stupor. "What do you mean?"

"Well" John started "Im a human in the body of Eevee, at least I think…"

"Human? That could mean… no its not possible it is too soon… but still…" James was muttering to himself.

"What is the problem?" John said to James.

"It is nothing" James said, pushing away his thoughts "Normal or not, you still saved my life and I am forever in your gratitude."

"Well im glad you safe though." John stated

Looking at Johns record once more James said "It looks like you're free to go at any time. So where will you go John?"

"Im not sure, honestly, why I even decided to come to Jedsoil."

"Well if you had not, I would not be breathing still now would I?

Both of them laughed for a little then James continued

"Well, since your, umm, not from here, I might be able to show you around and such."

"I don't know… it a little much to ask from a busy man like you." John told him.

"Let's not forget im alive because of you, and you took down one of the more infamous criminals around here. You deserve everything this city has to offer!"

John considered this and said "Why not."

And so John left the pokecenter with James, going on moving around the city learning everything there was to learn, which John now can perfectly connect to everything he had learned about pokemon when he was human. But now John was a part of all it. John felt like he was fitting in. But little did John realize how important he was, how much this world depended on him. But John did not know this as he explored the city. As the day went on John began to see random flashes in the sky. James had no reasonable explanation for this but John had a bad feeling about them, as he had with all the other flashes he had seen. John knew something was going down, but what was he did not know. All John knew was that his adventure was still happening, and he was ready for whatever it threw at him.


	10. Chapter 9

Another week another chapter, and like I said, TUSOJ will be ending in a few weeks with its final chapters. i just have to get this over with becasue ive already lost the fire to making this story and I just want it over. so enjoy and il see you next week!

Chapter 9

John sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking Jedsoil, thinking about all the things he had done for it,knowing this may be one of the last time he will see it. John was going to leave by train to a town he has never heard before, because it was where he was needed. He got the message a few days ago stating that he must report to there immeditly. This saddended John, as he was just getting used to Jedsoil, and he couldent bring James with him, as he was not needed al well and he had a city to run. John and James had grown so close over the past week he has been there. The two had helped transformed the city to more luxurious than ever and helped sweep out the odd ends of the city. James had helped John with desovering who he was every day that week, but nothing had seemed to turn up, with final conclusions being just that he was a talented Eevee. "It defy's everything I know about your kind."James started one of those days "but then again, you and Eevee and they are strange to begin with, what with their genetic code and such."

While John did agree with James about the genetic part, he still did not understand other parts of him, like why did he do such rash thing he would normally do? Saving James by taking a flamethrower to the chest is one thing, jumping off buildings to save suicide victims is a whole new story. John somehow knew going to this little town may help him find out more about him self as well as how to get home, which John dared to do. It was not so much as being a pokemon, which John enjoyed, as the loose ends he would have to tie up. Case and point, Samuel's parents, who he could never put through another loss of a son again, taking into consideration that they considered John as a son. They were most likely already sending out a search party to the woods to find me. This made John wonder if his body was still in the woods, just in a coma or something. The thought of that simply made John shudder.

"Are you ok?"James said worriedly to John, who was right next to him.

"Yea, im just nervous, that's all"

"Well remember kid, I will always be here should you ever come back. If not... well you can always write right?" James replied with a chuckle.

John smiled back and began staring at the setting sun. "Is it time yet?"

"Might as well head to the station now. The trains probably here and boarding as we speak." James replied

"Yeah, might as well get this over with." John said as he got up, quickly looked over himself, and began to walk back down the hill.

As the two headed down the the train station, John could not help to think that he was leaving to fall into some sort of trap, all because he did not belong here, but he quickly pushed that from his mind, only looking ahead. As they walked through Jed Soil, there was much cheering and crying, as everyone had heard that John was leaving. John knew everyone could take care of the city he helped grow so much. The city was improved so much with all the destroying of old buildings and replacement with new ones, increased protection force, and much more. The city had recognised John as a hero and therefore, free services, which John has take advantage of. John hoped he was coming back to Jedsoil, as he still felt he had some unfinished business. Problems to fix, people to save, lives to be had, but John also figured that he had a important duty at this town of Forle, which he had been called to. John was still trying to figure out what made these people need him so badly. It wasn't until a night ago that it occurred to him it might have something to do with the flashes he has been seeing, which at this point have grown in frequency, but what John could do about this, he was unsure of, but if anything, John was prepared to do what he needed to do and get out of there, and then what? John had no idea what he would do after he does whatever he needs to do in Forle, because in the end John knew that he needed to get back home, no matter what. Then the thought of leaving James behind hit John, which ultimately just breaks Johns resolve. John couldn't decide at the moment so he just chose to make a choice at the end of this little ordeal with Forle. Another possibility is the inability to go back and just accepting the fact that he was here, and he had to deal with it.

A while later, John and James arrived at the station, and just like james said, the train was there and boarding.

James looked over to John and simply said "I believe you're going to go far kid. Ain't one doubt in my mind. Please come back soon as possible okay? Wouldn't want to lose another one of you."

"What do you mean "another one"?" John asked, confusion creeping in

"Well" started James "You have probably heard of "The One" correct?". To this John nodded, so James continued "To skip the long story, he saved me like you did."

John was speechless. James meeting "The One" was something the two had never talked about.

James continued "I tried to thank him for what he had done, but next moment, he was gone. You saving my life was the only time I could thank my hero and mean it."

This brought a tear to John's eye, to be truly appreciated, something John had never felt much of before.

James paused a moment before continuing "The way I see it, you got the spirit of him watching over you. I mean you could be his brother for god sake, with the power you got"

"But that brings up something I want to ask James..." started John "What happened to the one? I hear so much of him, but nothing of where he is."

"Thats the thing John... He disappeared after saving the world. All that I know of is they called upon him again, except this time he hasn't shown his face around"

"Why again?"

"The planet may need saving once again, my friend" James replied.

This took John back. "All of the flashes?" he questioned

"Yep, that is not normal around here. It could be nothing, but I won't deny somethings going on."

"Why are you telling me this all now James?"

"Because I have not been able to find a way to tell you, and it only occured to me when we were coming here that I may never see you again."

"Why do you say that?"

"It has been only a thought, but you may never be able to leave Forle once you get there, because Forle only calls people to them for very important reasons. That means your important John."

"How am I important?" John suddenly burst out. "Why am i such a big figure! Yes im not normal but a lot of pokemon aren't normal, yet I don't see them being called on to things they are not even aware of!"

James was shocked by John's outburst, but then he simply spoke "Well, the only way to find out is to get there and find out."

James then put his arms around John and whispered "Good luck, John. I'll be rooting for your return."

James then stepped away and pointed twords the train, which was about to depart. John shot a look back at James, then got on the train. He found himself a comferble spot and looked back out the window, just to see that James was crying, broken down where John had left him. This broke John's heart, but inside knowing that he would try to come back, one way or another. Another signal, and the train was off. It was going to take a day or two to get to Forle, so John found the sleeping car and laid down, holding back the urge to break down like James did. All John did was lay in the area he was given and stare at the celing, Thinking about all the questions that he could posibly awnser from this trip. Who he was, how he got here, and overall what his purpose was, if he even had one. John could not sleep, with so much going on in his head, so John desided to clear his head and walk around the train after the sun had compleatly set in the hills. Nobody was in a talkative mood, so John desided to ignore them, and headed to the back of the train, He found it to be unlocked, so he pushed aside the door to find a amazing sight. The back train area was empty, probably due to meals being served, which John had no intention to eat. The area was a semi-open area with only a overhang, the sides being contained by railings. This area also had seats on the sides and a set of stairs for getting off the train. John quickly dashed over to the very end of the overlook area and looked into the twilight filled sky. Stars dotted the sky, shining with their luminous glows. John was broken from star watching by a bright flash in the sky. John stared wherethe flash had been to try to see if anything else was where the flash had been. After a second, John saw it. A shooting star was coming out of the flash area and heading to the planet, but justs as it was about to come close to hitting, it burned up. It suddenly hit John that these shooting meteorites, not shooting stars as he first thought, were the reason people were so scared, although he could not understand why. meteorites were mostly harmless as long as they have burned up before they make impact. So far John, though James of course, had not heard of any meteorites hitting anywhere, but they apparently were concerning some people, for "The One" to be called in "Whoever he is." John said to himself. John figured that "The One" was just some hotshot jerk pokemon, who just happened to save the world. He had stopped believing in heroes, as none ever came to his help, for his parents, to see if he was ok, to see if he was taking Samuel's disappearance ok. No one gave two cares for him except for Samuel's parents. They were the only ones who cared about John like his parents should of.

"Whatever." was all that John thought to himself, knowing that he would just start tearing himself apart if he kept thinking like he was, as there was no way to change who he was or who everyone else was. John was somebody and that's all he needed to know, nothing special or important. John began to lay down on the cold floor and closed his eyes, not caring he was sitting at the dead end of the train. He let the darkness cover him, trying not to think about what could happen tomorrow at Forle. As John slumbered, the train began to head full speed to the place where John will soon have his questions answered. The place where he would find "him".


	11. Chapter 10

Hey, whats up, been working a lot on stuff ately so im a little behind now... but i will prevail so sit back relax and enjoy!

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

John was up high again. He opened his eyes and looked to see that he was flying above the world, unsure of how he got there. It was eerily silent except for the whispers around John, which he could not hear. They started to get louder, chanting almost, the same word over and over. One, one, one, one. John was going to ask what one until he began to fall.

"Get up you moron!" John suddenly heard as he was jostled awake and then dragged across the ground until he was dropped. As John got back up he looked to see that he had almost fallen over the back of the train, only to be saved by a Pikachu who happened to be in the back.

"Are you ok?" was all the Pikachu said.

"Yes" John choked out, still half in sleep.

"The heck you doing back here anyways? Everyone just getting up. Wait... did you sleep out here?"

"Yea I guess I did."

"You're insane you know that?"

"Yep" John said with a smile, finally woken up "Wait! does that mean we are are almost there?" he quickly added.

"In about half an hour, yes." the Pikachu answered

John then thanked the Pikachu, and went back into the train. He accepted the breakfast they laid out and went to the front car of the train in wait. John was feeling nervous, as so many questions would be answered by this trip, and maybe he will be able to go home after this. John imagined the things he would say to his parents before he left then for Samuel's parents. If this experience has taught John anything, it had been that he should take action and not let things slide, because if he had been passive like he has been before, Jedsoil would be much unchanged and James would of never survived that attack.

But John felt there was more to himself then he knew, and more questions then he had answers, like why was he so skilled as being an Eevee when he had only come to this world a week before? Why had he come here? Why was he an Eevee? What was his purpose here?

"What is my purpose here?" John pondered as the train sped along. John thought that he must of come here for some reason, as its not everyday that a person transforms into a pokemon. What would Samuel say all about this? It was the first time in a while John had thought about Samuel, and it brought tears to his eyes, as he knew that going back would never solve that weight. John grew tired of all these pointless thoughts and headed back to his train car to sleep the final minutes away before it was showtime. tears fell down John's face as he drifted away into the familiar darkness.

! John awoke to the blowing of a train whistle.

"All aboard to javde from Forle!" John heard from the side of him. He quickly jumped up and sped out of the train, surprised to see the station mostly empty except for a select few. Some Pidgeys and Squirtles and, "Wait" john thought "is that Charmander staring at me?".

Off in the corner, near the train entrance tunnel, stood a Charmander,leering in-directly at John. john began to slowly walk away, remembering his brush in with Xix, figuring this could be one of his crew members or something, not wanting to fight again. As John exited the station, his breath was taken away at the change of scenery. Gone where the miles of city buildings and behold the small tribal like village setting with huts and small shops.

"Oh my" John uttered, unable to cope with the sudden difference in setting, mind still reeling. John began to walk about as he took in Forle. He noted that money was a used system here, but everything was relatively low priced, the population was really diverse for the size of the village, and EVERYONE was staring and murmuring at him. This was confusing John, as he knew he had been cleaned before he left Jedsoil, and he wasn't a strange pokemon, as almost every kind of pokemon was in this village. John had almost snapped at all the people acting strange around him when he walked up to one and they backed away, until one young cubone came close and poked me with his bone, then all hell broke loose, as the crowd quickly ran and tackled the young cubone away from John, like the cubone was going to explode or something.

"Ok now i've had a freaking enough of this! What the hell is going on!" John shouted at the crowd now trying to retrain the cubone. "Let him go." John stated. Then, almost like magic, the crowd backed away from the cubone who, with fear and tears in his eyes, simply cried and ran away.

Suddenly from the crowd came "Get over here Striker!". The crowd simply became wide eyes and began to sulk away. John didn't know who striker was, so he presumed Striker was the cubone that just ran, but this was broken as he saw that the cubone was standing outside one of the nearby buildings and that the one calling out for Striker was him, the Charmander at the train station earlier.

"Get over here Striker!" the Charmander called out to no one in particular, and he did this until he say John. he stared John down as John stared back at him, until the Charmander broke out a smile and made a B line to John, yelling "Oh yes its you! You've come back Striker!", but John began to run away, confused to all hell.

"Come on man wait for me!" The Charmander shouted at John, who ran until he tripped on a rock and fell. John laid there until the Charmander caught up with him and looked at him and said "Why are you running? Don't you want to talk to your good old friend Jack".

John could only get up, until Jack continued "Come on you leave me for years and years and you can't even say hi? You are a crazy one Striker"

"Who the heck is Striker" John replied

"You are man! Quit playing with me and tell me how have you been!" Jack quickly replied

"Who the heck are you?" John replied, become more and more nervous\

"Come on you don't recognize you old pal Jack? i thought you would..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" John screamed at Jack, shaking in fear "I DON'T KNOW YOU, AND IM NOT STRIKER, IM JOHN, AND YOU BETTER GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU GOD DAMN STALKER,OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Jack looked long and hard at John and began to tear up, John still burning from fear, and after a while Jack said "Oh god... they were right. We lost you."

"What do you mean?" John replied. knocked out of his fear rage

"You don't remember me at all, do you?" Jack replied

"Not at all." was all John could choke out, paralyzed from fear.

"Damn it, damn it damn it!" Jack cried out as he pounded the ground with his claws. "They said this would never happen!" he continued

"What would never happen?" John cried out, unable to move at all.

Jack stopped suddenly, lost in in mind, simple saying "You said you were John?"

John stopped and said "Yea ... why"

"Oh god it's worse than we thought!" Jack cried out again, as he pounded the ground to oblivion once more.

"What is!" John yelled at Jack again.

Jack stopped one more time, simply saying. "Strik, I mean John, you better come with me, we got a lot to talk about and someone else needs to hear all this.

John simply got up and began to follow Jack, afraid of what was going on, figuring out he was apparently some pokemon named striker, and dealing with the fact that that this little trip, which was supposed to help answer some of his questions, has only brought on more, but he figured that Jack would somehow help him, and so they went, deeper and deeper into uncertainty.


	12. Chapter X

...

-Chapter X

John's feet shuffled as he followed the Charmander, unsure of what had just happened. As the went along, people were still staring, as if amazed by John, to which John simply ignored. Nothing Made sense to John, too many questions and not enough answers, like why was everyone acting like they were? How did this Charmander know him? Who is this Striker? Well John was not going to wait around for answers, he was going to break for it.

"I still can't believe you made it back." Jack began " From what i heard, you should've never been coming back, but here you are. Even though you don't remember me... hey where did you go?". It was then that Jack turned around to see John speeding off.

And here are the strangest things that happen to people, when bad things happen, we say that we would of done something. Jack would feel that for the rest of his life, that feeling of the unknown, as he screamed out for John to stop running, to which John looked back, smiled, until he realized he was in the worst possible position he could ever be in. John was about to scream as he was hit by the train.

John awoke sitting at home, everyone gone, until John saw who was at the other end of the table. Samuel. John wanted to cry, he wanted to gt up and justs be with his only friend, but somehow John was frozen in place, unable to move.

And so ends our hero, who really was not a hero, damned to a life of looking at what he once... ok lets cut the crap here, i am done with PMD TUSOJ, im sorry but i lost el fuego, and yes, i know this ending is crap, but i just can't do this anymore without making it crap, so sorry my 3 fans, but i have to drop this story here, for the best. To the people who care enough to know what my inspiration to make this story, and what the ending was supposed to be, message me or something. Sorry this end is bitter sweet, but an end it is, so goodbye , until we meet again.

Loutheman13

PS this is that part where i tell you pokemon is owned by nintendo and stuff but i was too lazy


End file.
